


Our First (Food) Fight

by demonicweirdo



Series: Maybe I Like You More Than Pizza [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Stiles, Firefighter Derek, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rivalry, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicweirdo/pseuds/demonicweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting that note, Stiles was pretty anxious to not screw this up, because he may have spent the last couple of years bickering with the guy, but although Stiles hated everything Derek stood for, he didn't hate <em>Derek</em>. Not really.</p><p>And besides, as Lydia already knew, Stiles' brand of flirting was to treat his object of affection like competition and try to beat them at everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First (Food) Fight

"Scott, seriously, can you drive any faster?"

Scott frowned at Stiles. "Dude, I don't want to go over the speed limit. It's illegal."

Stiles groaned and leaned his head back into the seat, looking up at the roof of the squad car. "If my love life suffers because of your law-abiding ways, I will never forgive you. No chocolate sundae sundays."

Scott clenched his jaw. "But chocolate sundae sundays are a tradition. They're a symbol of our love."

" _No chocolate sundae sundays._ "

Scott nodded and pushed his foot down lightly on the accelerator. "Have you prepared one of your famous romantic speeches?"

Stiles blinked at him. "What? Oh, you mean the ones I steal from  _Pride and Prejudice_?"

Scott flashed him a betrayed look. "I thought those were genuine!"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Scott, no one says 'most ardently'. Besides, Derek looks like the kind of guy who's read the book. He'd call me out on my shit."

"So you're going to improvise it?" Scott grinned. "Dude, that's where the emotion comes from."

There was a long moment of silence.

"You're so cheesy it makes me sick."

They pulled outside of the fire station and Scott killed the engine. "Can I come? I really want to see this."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "If you must. I might need back-up if they start another fight again."

"Technically,  _we_ started th-"

"Nope. Don't know what you're talking about, it was all them." He stepped out of the car and made his way to the garage, Scott a few paces behind.

There was a paddling pool at the bottom of a fire pole, filled up with pizza sauce that, okay, Stiles had paid someone to put there. It looked undisturbed, but Stiles was still worried that Derek had played into his prank already. After getting that note, Stiles was pretty anxious to  _not_ screw this up, because he may have spent the last couple of years bickering with the guy, but although Stiles hated everything Derek stood for, he didn't hate  _Derek_. Not really.

And besides, as Lydia already knew, Stiles' brand of flirting was to treat his object of affection like competition and try to beat them at everything.

Scott wandered around the garage, his hand trailing over the walls absent-mindedly. "I think he's still up there. You want to get rid of it before he finds out?"

Stiles nodded and frowned, peering up the pole. "Yeah, just-" He was interrupted by a loud, blaring wail, and his head snapped to Scott, whose fingers were hovering over a button and whose face bore unfathomable guilt as a loud, robotic voice called out  _FIRE, FIRE, FIRE_.

Stiles watched it happen in slow-motion.

His gaze was drawn to the top of the pole, where he saw Derek sliding down. Or rather, he saw Derek's  _ass,_ and was so captivated by the way his pants fitted around it that he lost his voice. Look, it was a really nice ass, okay?

So he didn't have time to call out, to get Derek to stop, before Derek's feet landed in the pool of pizza sauce, splashing the legs of Stiles' jeans with red sauce.

Derek's eyes met Stiles, looking briefly confused, before he adopted the look Stiles had seen many time's on Fire Marshal Hale's face. The  _dear-god-not-this-guy-again_ look.  _  
_

"Uh..."

The alarm switched off as the other firefighters starting sliding down their poles, frowning at the scene before them in confusion.

"Stiles..."

Stiles tried to go for a smile. "Hey, Derek. It's, uh... Good to see you."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "How much did this cost you?" He wasn't making any move to get out of the pool, but there was a malicious glint in his eyes that sent shivers down Stiles' spine.

"It was, um, free. For solving the case?"

Scott shot Stiles a worried look, which Stiles countered with what he assumed was a panicked one. He could hear Erica ordering everyone to leave, get back to their duties or whatever it was they did when they weren't fighting fires.

Stiles couldn't stop the smile from taking over his face, watching Derek wipe a hand through the sauce covering his pant leg. "Oh, jeez, this is... I'm sorry, it's just-" He was cut off when a red, sinister hand shot towards him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward. Stiles squeaked and flailed, but Derek was grinning, and he was dipping his hands into the sauce and wiping them all over Stiles' clothes.

"Dude, no, wait, this is my favourite hoodie!" Stiles spluttered, while Scott laughed in the background. He heard the shutter sounds of Scott's phone's camera, but was a little preoccupied with the hot guy in front of him having an actual  _food fight_ with him.

Stiles scooped up some sauce and mashed it into Derek's hair. "You're a dick," he told Derek with a light laugh.

Derek gave him an amused look, but stopped attacking him with pizza sauce. "You started it. Again. Do I need to remind you how the last one ended?" he murmured, his face unnervingly close to Stiles'.

Stiles shook his head slightly. "No," he replied, his voice scratchy and low. He cleared his throat. "No, I still have a very rational fear of fire extinguishers."

Derek's mouth twitched at the corner. "I still have pictures." His eyes flitted down to Stiles' mouth, and Stiles licked them reflexively. He looked back up at Stiles' eyes, and Stiles nodded at the silent question. Derek moved to close the gap at the same time as Stiles, and their noses bumped together lightly before they angled their faces and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Stiles opened his eyes when Derek pulled away, what seemed like a minute and an hour later. His light green eyes were breathtaking to see, his pupils blown wide. "So is that a yes to the date?"

Stiles grinned and brushed a thumb across Derek's chin, wiping away the sauce. "A very enthusiastic yes."

There was a quick, excited clap from next to them and Stiles and Derek both turned to glare at Scott, who was staring at them with a grin. "Bro, congrats!"

Stiles lunged forward and grabbed Scott's belt loop's, tugging him closer so he could reach into his pocket with sauce-stained fingers and pull out his phone. He found the most recent video and deleted it without watching it, even though, for some cheesy, sappy reason, he really wanted to.

Scott snatched the phone back and wiped at the smeared screen. "Yeah, I already sent the video to everyone. Including my mum, and your dad."

Stiles scowled at him, but then Derek's hand tightened on his waist, and Stiles turned back to him.

"You're cleaning this up."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Do I get to clean  _you_ up?"

The blush on Derek's face was precious

Stiles, still looking at Derek, raised a hand and smushed it all over Scott's face. He squawked and pulled away. "What the hell?"

Stiles shrugged. "You're ruining our moment, go wait in the car or something."

Scott walked away, muttering under his breath and wiping at his face.

"Don't worry, boss, we've got a counterattack in place!" Kira chirped, coming down the stairs like a  _normal human being_. Stiles felt like firefighters just slid down poles to look sexy for those shirtless charity calendars.

Stiles pulled away from Derek and stepped out of the pool. "Bring it on," he said, smirking. "You hose-monkeys have no game." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour, so it's pretty short and simple. People asked for a sequel, or for me to explain the pizza sauce thing, and my latest fic has been slow going, so I wrote this to get my head in the game. Thanks for everyone's comments on the other story, they were much appreciated :)  
> [My tumblr btw](http://unadulterated-exasperation.tumblr.com/) if you're interested in my awkward ramblings and emotional OTP tags :)


End file.
